Breakfast Club remake
by kiarcheo
Summary: Sarcophine High School AU as 'requested' by slackerD, whom can be thanked/blamed for this as for most of my works. Sarah/Cosima/Delphine.


"Her?" Sarah elbowed Cosima and nodded her head towards the girl she thought her girlfriend was staring at.

Cosima looked down before sneaking another glance at the girl. Then she turned to her girlfriend. "She's French."

"That's why you're with me, my exoticism."

"You're British."

./ /.

"Can you flirt with her _after _you help your girlfriend?"

"Right. Sorry." Cosima diverted her eyes from Delphine and went to Sarah's side . "What happened?"

As Sarah explained, Cosima went to retrieve the necessary items to patch her up.

"Can I?" Delphine politely asked, holding some gauze in her hand and indicating the cuts that Cosima still had to clean. "You're good." She commented as she poured alcohol on it after getting a nod and a smile of permission.

"You too."

"I want to be a doctor."

"Great." Sarah groaned. Delphine stopped, thinking she had hurt her, but Cosima shook her head, urging her to continue, already knowing where Sarah's complaints were going. "Another nerd."

.

"What are you waiting for?" Sarah hissed when Delphine went outside to call her parents and tell them she was having dinner with friends. "I brought her to your house, Cos!"

"I don't think she's interested. I'm not even sure she isn't, you know, completely straight."

Sarah sighed. How Cosima could be so confident and then the next moment have such low self-esteem …She wished they had arrived earlier. She would have kicked arse and let everyone, but most importantly Cosima, know how awesome she was before they could convince her otherwise. "Everyone is gay until proven straight."

"I don't think it goes like that, dude. And even if she is. Why would she like me?"

"I do." Sarah pointed out, as if Cosima was questioning her choices.

"And I'm happy like this." She looked lovingly at Sarah.

"I still think we should go for it. What's the worst that could happen?"

Cosima's look screamed, 'Really?'

"We survived it, didn't we? And BDP was, like his name says, a dick. I'm sure Delphine wouldn't be like that." They'd sort of had a relationship with him, before he decided that the captain of the football team was better suited with the head cheerleader. They would have just shrugged it off as his loss, if only HBIC Rachel Duncan hadn't decided to target them. And her nickname of Slam Duncan wasn't because she was good at basketball. Cosima'd had plenty of occasions to hone her first aid skills. Thankfully both Paul and Rachel had been seniors and had graduated. "And I know that you like her better already."

"Exactly. And she's my lab partner. I can't mess it up."

Sarah didn't say anything, but she wasn't convinced by her excuses. "I'm going to ask her what she wants to eat."

.

"Light?"

"Oui." Delphine put the cigarette between her lips and waited for Sarah to light it. "Merci." She took a drag. "I didn't know you smoke."

"I don't. It's Cosima's." She pocketed the lighter.

"She smokes?"

"Pot."

"Should you tell me that?" Delphine frowned. Wasn't that illegal?

"Are you going to rat her out?"

"No." She was affronted that Sarah could even suggested that.

"Exactly." She smirked, before quickly leaning in and kissing her.

Delphine kissed her back, before wrenching away. "Merde. Stop. Cosima." She raked her hand through her hair. "We can't do that to Cosima. It's not fair."

"You're right."

"Have you decided what to order?"

"Cosima!" Delphine squeaked as the girl approached them.

"What? Did I interrupt something?" she asked laughing. "Should I come back later?"

"Non, non," Delphine hurried out.

"Yeah. We were already interrupted. Delphine was saying how unfair it was to you that I kissed her."

"Oh."

"Cosima," Delphine started before stopping, confused by her expression. She didn't seem angry. Or jealous. Not even put out. She looked…turned on? Hopeful?

"So kiss her and catch up."

Cosima hesitantly moved towards her. "Can I?"

"Bloody hell." Sarah muttered. "Do it, Cos."

./ /.

"The criminal, the princess and a brain. What is this? Breakfast club remake?"

"Shut up, Fe." Sarah didn't even raise her head from where they were lounging around, behind the bleachers.

"Mrs. S. wants you home." He communicated to his foster sister. "Bring your girlfriends too."

.

Helena stood in the doorway of the room, glaring at Delphine. "Sestra. Brother-sestra. Law-sestra." She greeted them before returning to glower at the fidgeting French girl.

Felix snorted, as always, amused by Helena's nicknames for them. "You know that if you ever break up with Sarah, Helena will hunt you down, right?" he snickered to Cosima.

"I won't." Cosima reassured him while Sarah rolled her eyes, hiding her pleased expression. "Hey meathead."

"Don't call me that." Helena muttered, her eyes not leaving Delphine.

"Delphine brought you something."

She still stared at her, suspicious.

"Yeah, look, Jell-o," Cosima nudged Delphine, who offered it to Helena.

Helena looked down at her hands. She quickly snatched it. "I like her."


End file.
